Ella También Lo Amó
by Jummii1447
Summary: El mundo se había ido a la mierda y ya no habían reglas que prohibieran que estuvieran juntos. Todo marchaba bien hasta que Merle murió, desde entonces, Beth sólo tiene sed de venganza. Aún cuando creyó perder todo, a su lado siempre estará una persona que le ofrecerá todo lo que creyó perder. -¿Nunca te cansas?.- ¿De qué?.- De fingir ser fuerte y callar lo que sientes...
1. Chapter 1

_**Holis! Este es un fic que me inspiré a hacer por que vi uno sobre esta pareja pero en inglés, me dio mucha flojera traducirlo y sólo leí los 6 primeros capítulos. Y también se me ocurrió de la nada una frase: No fuiste el único que lo quiso, bueno, mejor dicho, no fuiste el único quien lo amó. **_

_**Sin más, les dejo el primer capítulo. Para mi sería después de la muerte de Merle. Ya los siguientes serán antes. **_

* * *

**Yo también lo amé**

**Capítulo 1**

**PoV: Beth.**

Rick había dicho que consideró entregar a Michonne. A mí me pareció algo inhumano hacer eso pero luego dijo que no podía y que toda decisión debía ser en grupo. Bueno, se había redimido.

Todos entramos a las celdas, estábamos preocupados por Daryl, Michonne y... bueno... yo... yo estaba preocupada por Merle. Si bien él era un hombre que nada ni nadie lo podía detener, era necio y terco, y eso, definitivamente lo ponía en muchas situaciones de riesgo.

**Una hora después.**

Llegó Michonne, se suponía que con ella vendría Merle pero no lo vi por ningún lado. Tenía un presentimiento muy malo a todo esto y me comencé a desesperar. ¿Y si lo había matado para salvarse ella?, no creía que fuera capaz de aquello pero de esa mujer todo se podía esperar.

- ¿Dónde está Merle? ¿Lo mataste?.- Pregunté con una clara desesperación que no pude disimular, ya no, había ocultado muchas cosas todo este tiempo pero mi preocupación no podía.

Todos me miraron extrañados.

- ¿Daryl, lo has visto?.- Pregunté para disimular un poco mi interés por Merle.

- No, no lo eh matado niña.- Me respondió seca, como siempre.- Me dejó ir, y fue en busca de Gobernador. Daryl, pues él lo fue a detener.

- ¿Que Merle hizo qué?.- Preguntó Rick exaltándose un poco. Si eso era cierto, ya teníamos una guerra de por medio.

Yo maldije a Merle por hacer esa estupidez, ya decía yo que estaba tramando una idiotez. Seguro esto me quiso dar a entender ayer y hoy poco antes de que desapareciera.

_Flash Back_

_Nos encontrábamos en una habitación de abajo de la prisión. Estábamos sentados _

_- Merle... ¿Qué te sucede?...- Le pregunté preocupada. No se veía bien, se le veía desencajado..._

_- Nada, no me sucede nada linda..._

_- Sé que te pasa algo y no me lo quieres decir.- Le recriminé mirándole a los ojos._

_- Que no tengo nada Beth...- Gira el rostro._

_- Hey... te estoy hablando...- Pongo mi mano en su mejilla y lo obligo a mirarme.- Sé que no estás bien..._

_- Lo siento, sólo estoy un poco pensativo.- Me dedicó una media sonrisa y se acercó a besarme. Yo le correspondí el beso._

_A cada rato me repetía que me amaba, yo no dejaba de jadear y entre jadeo y jadeo también le decía lo mismo. _

_Al terminar me besó lo más tierno que pudo y me dijo al oído.- Siento mucho si en algún momento llego a hacer una idiotez._

_- Sé que ya no lo harás..._

_- No estés tan segura de ello, acuérdate que siempre fui un idiota._

_- No amor, no lo eres.- Y nos besamos otra vez._

_- Quisiera creérmelo...-_

_- ¿Por qué me dices esto?.- Le pregunté ya preocupada. ¿Acaso estaba planeando una locura?_

_- No, por nada cariño.- ¿Cariño? Me había dicho cariño y él no es de expresar mucho lo que siente y menos al momento de hacer el amor. Algo andaba mal en todo esto._

_- Merle... tú nunca eres cariñoso conmigo, ¿qué pasa?.- Puse mi mano sobre su pecho y me acomodé para verlo bien._

_- Te quejas de no soy expresivo contigo, ahora te quejas por ser cariñoso. ¿Quién te entiende mujer?.- Su tono de voz se volvió duro como siempre lo era._

_- No me estoy quejando, sólo me extraña que hayas dicho que me...- Entonces me interrumpió._

_- ¿Que te amo? y lo digo varias veces, sí, es la verdad, te amo Beth. Lo siento si te traté mal.- Me dio un beso en la frente y luego uno en los labios acompañado de una sonrisa._

_- Yo también te amo, Merle, no quiero perderte...- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos._

_- Yo tampoco quiero perderte, pero no sabemos lo que nos pueda pasar.- Me abrazó y me apegó mucho más a su cuerpo.- Nunca lo olvides, nunca olvides que te amo demasiado y que vales mucho más que mi vida... que eres lo mejor que me ah podido suceder y que no creí volver a enamorarme, mucho menos de una niña como tú..._

_Yo no entendía porqué Merle se había puesto tan sentimental, debo admitir que me había gustado verlo así, confesando todos sus sentimientos._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.- Le pregunté a Rick.

- Iremos a buscar a Daryl y a Merle, esperemos que no les haya pasado nada.- Me respondió mirándome a los ojos. Rick ya sabía lo que sentía por Merle, él fue el primero y el único que estaba al tanto de la situación. Habían veces en las que nos ayudaba para escaparnos un rato juntos, nos enviaba a buscar provisiones juntos, o nos mandaba a hacer rondas nocturnas. Definitivamente, Rick, era para mi, un excelente amigo.

- Michonne, irás conmigo, Glenn, tú igual.- Sentenció y se fue con ellos.

Entré a las celdas toda desesperada, no sabía en dónde estaba Merle. Qué locura era la de ahora, dónde se había metido, por qué aún no había regresado. Maggie entra detrás de mi y me mira confundida.

- ¿Te pasa algo Beth?

- No, no me pasa nad...- Mi justificación era interrumpida por... aggg... vómito. Mi hermana se acercó y cuando pude reincorporarme salí corriendo de ahí.

* * *

**Ok, el comienzo es monse, lo admito, pero al capítulo dos se irá poniendo bien y más adelante contaré cómo fue que nació el amor entre ellos.**

**Deja tu review, me hace feliz leerlo :3**


	2. El Embarazo

**Muchas gracias a DarylDixonlove y a Forty three por sus comentarios y por ponerme en favoritos querida. Te lo agradezco mucho :3  
Ya saben, dudas y sugerencias son bienvenidas :3**

**Antonio; no soy pedófila ¬¬ bueno sí, ya que me gusta un niño de 2ºI aunque yo esté en 4º :333 LOOOL**

* * *

**Capítulo dos.**

_**El embarazo. **_

Salí corriendo de las celdas recordando algo que marcaría mi vida...

_Flash Back __**(Dos semanas antes de la muerte de Merle)**_

_Hace una semana que no __me venía mi periodo y eso me estaba angustiando demasiado. Y justamente hace una semana que había tenido mi última relación sexual con Merle... ¿Si estaba embarazada de él?... ¿Cómo se lo tomaría mi padre? Los del grupo obviamente desaprobarían a Merle... lo tildarían de enfermo pero yo sabía que él no era así, me lo había dicho. Yo era un caso único en su vida._

_Salí de la celda donde dormía y busqué a Rick. Al encontrarlo le pedí un favor..._

_- Rick... necesito ir a buscar algo...- Necesitaba un test de embarazo.- ¿Crees que pueda salir?.- Me miró y alzó una ceja._

_- ¿Qué necesitas?.- Me preguntó alejándonos de los demás disimuladamente._

_- Es algo muy, muy, pero muy urgente y personal...- Le respondí._

_- ¿Estás en tus... días?.- Su pregunta me pareció cómica. Siempre que estaba en aquellos días o que sabía que me iban a venir, recurría a él para que me acompañara a buscar las toallas higiénicas ya que me daba vergüenza que otra persona vaya. _

_- Sí, es eso...- Contesté apenada ya que ese no era el caso._

_- Está bien, ¿tan difícil es pedirme lo que me pides hace tiempo?.- Me sonrió y me dio una pequeña caricia en mi mentón.- Vamos._

_Comenzó a caminar en dirección a uno de los carros. "Joder"... Yo no quería que él vaya, quería ir sola..._

_- Pero... ya puedo ir sola.- Le dije a sus espaldas_

_- Es peligroso.- Respondió volteando a verme. A él, por alguna extraña razón, siempre me protegía._

_Puse los ojos en blanco y asentí con la cabeza. Crucé los brazos._

_- Pero espero que no veas lo que quiero conseguir.- Le advertí con la mirada._

_- ¿Acaso crees que no eh tenido mujer?.- Se rió de mi actitud y yo de su pregunta/respuesta._

_Ya en el auto._

_-Te noto cansada.- Me dice._

_- Lo estoy.- Me dieron ganas de ponerle una cara de :nomedigas: al escuchar su comentario._

_Lo cierto era que me encontraba ojerosa, un poco irritada y con mucho sueño._

_- Ya me di cuenta...- Volvió la vista a la carretera._

_En el transcurso hicimos muchas bromas, bromas que me relajaron un montón ya que estaba preocupada por la tardanza de mi periodo._

_- Rick... ¿Qué pensarías si yo quedara embarazada?.- Le pregunté inocentemente._

_Me mira de reojo._

_- No lo sé, depende, ¿de Merle?, lo mato definitivamente.- Me respondió, creo que sin pensarlo ya que sus palabras fueron claras y filosas como navajas. Me dolió, obviamente no iba a tener su apoyo si es que estaba embarazada. Y Merle iba a correr un gran riesgo..._

_- Pero te daría mi apoyo.- __Mis ojos se iluminaron cuando escuché que tendría su apoyo.- __¿por qué me preguntas eso?, acaso...- Rick iba reduciendo la velocidad con intenciones hablar tranquilamente._

_- No, no, no, nada de que ver. Sólo preguntaba, uno nunca sabe...- Reí nerviosa._

_Él, entonces, siguió manejando con la misma velocidad de antes que mi pregunta._

_- Ah, ya...- Me miró y le vantó una ceja.- ¿Él y tú ya ha... han... tenido relaciones?_

_Pude notar que en su pregunta había cierto temor, pero ¿porqué?._

_- Esto... hmmm... sí.- Contesté al final y agaché la mirada._

_- Y supongo que él a sido tu primer hombre, ¿o ya lo habías hecho con Jimy?.- Él si que preguntaba sin rodeos._

_- Sí, Merle a sido mi primer hombre...- Y agaché la cabeza completamente luego de ver cierta expresión de... ¿dolor en su rostro?._

_Sentí que Rick frenaba el auto poco a poco hasta que se detuvo. Con su mano derecha me alzaba la cabeza e hizo que lo mirara._

_- No tienes por qué avergonzarte.- Se acercó y me dio un suave beso en la frente.- Eso hacen las parejas que se aman, se entregan mutuamente..._

_Y volvió a conducir cinco minutos hasta que llegamos al pueblo más cercano, obviamente a la dirección contraria de Woodbury._

_- Llegamos.- Me dijo y entramos a una farmacia que ya había sido despejada con anterioridad. Pero siempre con cautela._

_Comencé a buscar con cuidado de que Rick no me viera._

_- Hey, toma.- Me sorprendió por atrás y me dio un paquete de toallas, seguido de 3 condones.- Me imagino que también necesitarás esto._

_Tomé lo que me dio y le agradecí, apenas se dio la vuelta escondí un test de embarazo lo más rápido que pude pero..._

_- Ah, y úsalos con moder...- Miró mi bolso y cierta parte de lo que creí haber guardado. El corazón me latió a mil por uno.- ¿Qué es lo que estás guardando?._

_Pareció alarmarse un poco._

_- Yo... esto... nada, sólo que me has dado, los preservativos y las toallas...- Respondí nerviosamente y cerré el bolso._

_Pero él me lo arranchó con brusquedad y su semblante cambió totalmente al rebuscar y encontrar lo que yo no quería que encontrara._

_- ¿Para qué necesitas esto, Beth?.- Era obvio que la respuesta era innecesaria pero su reacción me asustó.- ¿Crees que estás embarazada?.- Me acorraló contra el estante. Yo sólo asentí._

_- Y era por eso tu pregunta...- Giró un poco la cabeza y luego clavó su mirada en mí esperando una respuesta._

_- Yo... hace una semana que no me viene mi mes y yo... estoy asustada...- Le conté y me aferré con un abrazo a él. Rick correspondió mi abrazo y me consoló ya me encontraba llorando.- Lo siento tanto Rick, sé que debí confiar en ti pero tenía miedo del cómo ibas a reaccionar._

_- Ya bebe... ya... tranquila.- Me miró a los ojos.- Ahora debes comprobar si lo que piensas es verdad._

_- Gracias Rick...- Me limpié las lágrimas y me dirigí al baño de la farmacia._

_Ya dentro del baño, me dispuse a hacerme el test. Me bajé el pantalón, la ropa interior y me hice el test. Una vez terminado el tiempo de espera, mi corazón casi se sale y di un grito que asustó a Rick que estaba del otro lado._

_- No puede ser... no, no , no...- Me desesperé y salí del cubículo. La prueba me dio positivo. No era que no quisiera tener un hijo de Merle, lo que temía era que estábamos en conflictos con el maldito Gobernador y yo iba a poner en riesgo la vida de aquella criatura. Comencé a llorar inconsolablemente mientras sostenía la prueba de embarazo positiva entre mis manos con la mirada perdida._

_- Beth qué...- Cogió la prueba de entre mis manos y la vio. Me abrazó y me llevó al auto. Guardó la prueba en mi bolso y nos dirigimos de regreso a la prisión sin decir ni una palabra. Él estaba callado, con la vista en la carretera, ni si quiera me miraba y yo era in capaz de romper la tensión, que por alguna razón, se había formado ahí... _

_Una semana después, los síntomas eran notorios en mi._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada. Rick ya no me hablaba mucho, sólo lo necesario. Aún recuerdo la conversación que tuve con Merle...


	3. ¿Sueño o Realidad?

**Sí Forty three, es por eso que vomitó. Mas adelante pondré la conversación que tuvo con Merle, en este capítulo no. :/**

**SharsLautnerFicJacobFic, me alegra que te guste mi fic, sí, tienes razón, su amor sería algo lindo y pervertido a la vez jajajaja. Respecto a su amor, este nace... mejor dejaré que Beth se lo cuente a Daryl y ahí te enterarás ;)**

**Aquí tienes la continuación DarylDixonlove xD**

**Gracias chicas/os por leer el fic y dejar su comentario y por haberla puesto en . También agradezco a los que leen y no comentan. (Y)**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Viendo unas cuantas pasadas de teclas e_e mi di cuenta que escribí algo mal. por ejemplo;**

**_- Es peligroso.- Respondió volteando a verme. A él, por alguna extraña razón, siempre me protegía. _****En esta línea del capítulo dos, debería decir: ****_- Es peligroso.- Respondió volteando a verme. Él, por alguna extraña razón, siempre me protegía._**

**Otro; ****_Rick iba reduciendo la velocidad con intenciones hablar tranquilamente. _****Ahí debería decir: ****_Rick iba reduciendo la velocidad con intenciones de hablar tranquilamente._**

**Otro; ****_- Ah, ya...- Me miró y le vantó una ceja.-. Ahí debería ser: - Ah, ya...- Me miró y levantó una ceja._**

**Otro;****_ Y volvió a conducir cinco minutos hasta que llegamos al pueblo más cercano, obviamente a la dirección contraria de Woodbury. _****Cuando debería ser: ****_Y volvió a conducir cinco minutos más hasta que llegamos al pueblo más cercano, obviamente a la dirección contraria de Woodbury._**

** Y el último, creo xD; ****_Una semana después, los síntomas eran notorios en mi._**** Cuando debería ser: ****_Una semana después, los síntomas ya eran notorios en mi._**

**Sin más qué corregir, los dejo con su tan esperado tercer capítulo. Por si acaso, voy a cambiar la parte en donde Daryl encuentra a su hermano convertido en zombie, más adelante sabrán a lo que me refiero, no será como en el comic (aunque no lo eh leído) ni como pasó en la serie.**

* * *

**PoV: Beth**

Rick, Michonne, Glenn y Daryl regresaron de Dios sabe dónde pero en ningún lado vi a Merle. Miré a todos esperando alguna respuesta pero sólo Daryl se atrevió a hablar.

- No lo encontramos, parece que... se fue...- Aquellas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza.

¿Acaso Merle me había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba? ¿acaso ayer se estaba despidiendo así por esto? No... él no podía dejar a su hermano, no me podía dejar... no después de... no... Si él ahora iba a ser padre, lo había aceptado... No lo creo... algo debió ocurrirle, aunque pensándolo bien, preferiría que me haya abandonado a que le haya sucedido algo grave.

- ¿Y si el gobernador lo ah capturado?.- Mi pregunta fue dirigida a Rick.

- Pues entonces está muerto.- Me respondió de la manera más fría posible, sin importarle mis sentimientos y los de Daryl.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Rick?, todos sabemos que Merle es un hombre fuerte, nada le puede hacer daño...- Ellos sólo me miraron sin comprender.- ¿Verdad?...

Al ver que nadie me contestó me adentré a mi celda a llorar, no sabían nada del paradero de Merle, mi hombre... mi primer hombre de verdad... aunque mi segundo amor ya que Jimy fue el primero.

Ya no me interesaba lo que pensaran los demás al ver mi reacción por no saber nada de él.

- No... no me puedes dejar sola...- Me senté encorvada con la mirada baja.

Sentí que alguien entró y me senté derecha para no dar a notar mucho mi tristeza.

-¿Estás bien?.- Era Rick. Por fin, desde que sabía que había quedado embarazada no me había vuelto hablar mucho.

- Sí, ¿qué quieres?.- Le pregunté indignada. ¿Acaso él creía que podía hablarme cuando se le diera la gana?... No no no

- Te noté mal... y esto... yo... la verdad...- Comenzó a ponerse nervioso.- Lo siento, sé que te debes sentir sola y más aún en estos momentos, no debí haberte quitado la palabra.

Se sentó a mi lado, le iba a contestar que no era justo lo que había hecho pero fui interrumpida por... _otra vez no... _el maldito vómito. Le cayó en sus zapatos y fue lo más vergonzoso que me pudo haber sucedido.

- Lo s-si..en.- Y sigo vomitando pero esta vez en otra dirección.- lo lamento mucho...

- No era para que te desquitaras con mis zapatos...- Fue lo único que me dijo. El ver su cara de asco me dio risa pero volví a vomitar, en serio no me sentía muy bien.

- Ya, ya... .- Trató de calmar inútilmente mi estado pasando su mano por mi espalda.

Entra Maggie y queda mirando la escena sin comprender por qué estaba vomitando tan seguido esta última semana.

-¿Beth, te encuentras bien?.- Preguntó acercándose a mi.

Yo seguía encorvada arrojando lo poco que había comido. Pero qué pregunta era esa, obviamente no me encontraba bien.

- Sí, Maggie, estoy bien.- Seguí vomitando.- Sólo estoy regresando voluntariamente la comida.- Respondí con sarcasmo.

Rick se rió ante mi comentario pero Maggie le mandó una mirada fulminante.

- No se encuentra bien, claro está... y mis zapatos tampoco.- Rick seguía quejándose por sus zapatos, interiormente me daba mucha risa aunque no pudiera darlo a notar ya que seguía "mal".

Ok, en serio, la celda donde dormía no se veía bien. El piso estaba manchado del vómito y también los pobres zapatos de Rick que nada tenían que ver ahí.

- ¿Estás mejor?.- Me preguntó Rick.

- Un poco...- Le contesté, de hecho ya me estaba pasando.

- Voy a traer algo para limpiar.- Escuché decir a Maggie.

- Duerme, yo me voy a cambiar, me has dejado hecho un desastre mujer, te las has descobrado bien mi ley del hielo.

Reí por el último comentario de Rick. Luego de eso me eché a dormir, no quería hacer nada, además, Maggie había dicho que ella era la que limpiaría.

_Me desperté y busqué a Rick pero no estaba. Salí al patio y lo único que ví fue a Merle en el piso, ensangrentado. Yo gritaba, él estaba siendo devorado por caminantes. Ellos me vieron y corrieron a por mi.  
Corría sin parar, no conocía la zona donde estaba pero de pronto aparecí en la prisión de nuevo. Busqué ayuda pero todos estaban muertos. Todos estaban siendo devorados por esos putos caminantes. De pronto, yo estaba bajo una pila de cadáveres, gente muerta a cual no conocía. Rick... él... oh por Dios..._

_- ¡Rick!.- Grité. El Gobernador lo tenía amordazado y amenazaba con matarlo. Escuché un disparo y él estaba en el suelo con los sesos al aire..._

_-¡NOOOOO!_

* * *

**Sí, lo sé, muy corto, en estos días estoy actualizando T_T**


	4. Es extraño

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Los adoro. Luego me van a decir qué opinan respecto al comportamiento de Rick. ;)**

**PoV Beth**

-¡NOOOOOO!.- Mi grito fue acompañado de un sobresalto que asustó a la persona que se encontraba a mi lado sentado. Era Rick, y al parecer había estado velando mi sueño.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Me preguntó sobándome ligeramente la cabeza.

-Tuve una pesadilla, pero nada serio. Gracias por preocuparte.- Le sonreí ligeramente.

- Está bien...- Y antes que siguiera hablando le interrumpí.

- Eres raro.

-¿Por qué?.

- Por que ni bien te enteraste que estaba embarazada dejaste de hablarme, era... como... si te hubiera chocado más de la cuenta.- Era cierto, Rick era raro aveces, no sabía por qué había dejado de hablarme así como así. Eso me dolía ya que él era mi amigo o al menos así decía serlo.

- ¿Chocarme?.- Rick frunció el ceño y se levantó.- Descansa en lo que traigo tu cena.- Cambió el tema y salió.

Algo me decía que andaba mal todo; Merle desaparecido, el extraño comportamiento de Rick, ¡todo!  
No me podía haber dejado... tampoco a su hijo o hija, lo que vaya a ser esta criaturita...

Me senté recostándome en la fría pared y abracé mis piernas. Estaba sufriendo, ya comenzaba a extrañarlo demasiado. ¿Y si de verdad le pasó algo?... NO NO NO y NO, me negaba rotundamente a creer eso.

- ¿Quieres hablar Beth?.- Escuché la voz de Rick. Alcé mi rostro y él estaba sentado a un lado mirándome con una expresión de preocupación en el suyo.

- ¿En serio me vas a hablar?.- Le contesté con una pregunta. Estaba insegura.

- Si no quisiera hablarte no estuviera aquí, a tu lado.- Dejó los dos platos de comida a un lado, supuse que era el suyo y el mío, y me tomó de la mano. En serio, me parecía extraña la actitud de Rick pero no hice caso.

Suspiré tristemente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?.

- Soñé que Merle estaba muerto y que yo corría en un lugar desconocido... y que.. luego aparecí en la prisión... y... y...- Comencé a quebrarme recordando aquel maldito sueño.- ... y que todos estaban muertos luego había una pila de cadáveres, yo estaba encima de ellos y luego... lueg...- Lágrimas comenzaron a empapar mi rostro.- El estúpido del Gobernador te tenía amordazado... y... y... te mató...

- Tranquila... a sido sólo un sueño.- Me abrazó en la misma posición tal cual y como me encontraba. Yo le abracé.- Creo que deberías decirles.- No entiendo... ¿Acaso estaba sugiriendo que cuente mi amorío con Merle?

- No puedo... no se lo tomarían bien...

- Al menos a Daryl, tiene derecho a saber que tendrá un sobrino...- Nos separamos y me miró seriamente.

- No... no puedo decirselo, ¿y si no lo toma bien?.-

- No lo sé, pero deberías intentar, yo creo que al fin y al cabo no saldrás perdiendo nada. Ahora come que necesitas estar sana.- Me alcanzó un plato.

- Hay Rick... ¿Porqué me pones en esta situación?.- Cogí el plato de comida. Se veía delicioso por más que fuera ardilla o qué sé yo.

- ¿Que yo te pongo en esta situación?. Te recuerdo que la que se puso en esta situación fuiste tú al meterte con Merle.- No sé si ese comentario fue intencional o se le escapó pero sea como sea, me dolió.

No sé qué cara puse que Rick se disculpó.

Silencio incómodo durante un largo rato. Sinceramente mi cabeza estaba batallando entre decirle y no decirle a Daryl, pero Rick tenía razón, él estaba en su derecho de saber que si Merle se había ido, por lo menos iba a tener otra persona que llevara su sangre.

Terminé de comer y aún seguía teniendo hambre... _mierda_... esto de quedar embarazada no es muy bonito que digamos. Primero le vomito a Rick en sus zapatos y ahora estaba mirando de reojo su comida.

- Come.- Rick me ofreció su comida que increíblemente estaba intacta. Una parte de mi me dijo que él debía comer pero mi hambre era mayor.

- No puedo.- Traté de negarme.

- Tienes que comer, vas a tener un bebé y tienes que alimentarte bien. No dejaré que te de una especie de anemia como le dio a Lori.- Él me insistió pero yo volví a rechazar su comida. Era SUYA no mía.

- No puedo aceptarlo, no quiero tu parte de comida. Tú también debes alimentarte.

- Pero tú más que yo. Anda... por favor.- Me suplicó con un mirar muy tierno. Cogí su plato que aún seguía caliente, mejor dicho tibio, y comencé a comer.

- No debería aceptarlo, pero tengo hambre... gracias Rick...- Le di un beso en la mejilla y seguí comiendo.

Cielos... a este paso iba a enchancharme horriblemente. Iba a ser la nueva miss Piggy.

- Beth, sigo creyendo que deberías decirle a Daryl.- Rick seguía insistiendo, me comenzó a irritar.

- ¡Joder!, quiero comer tranquila y tú sigues con que debería contárselo a Daryl.- Grité un poco exaltada.

- Tranquila con tus cambios de humor niñata.- En la puerta se encontraba el hermano de Merle. Perfecto... lo que faltaba.- ¿Qué me tiene que decir?.- Preguntó.

Rick se levantó de la cama y al momento de cruzar la puerta de mi celda le dijo a él que yo se lo diría en el momento indicado. Ambos salieron de ahí y yo dejé el plato a un lado, vacío.

Al rato salí de la celda donde dormía y nadie estaba por ahí excepto Rick, seguro habían ido a buscar provisiones o hacer rondas, qué sé yo.

- ¿Sigues de gruñona?.- Preguntó con la ceja alzada.

- No lo sé, depende. ¿Aún vas a insistir con aquello?.- Pregunté sin ánimo y sentándome a su lado.

- Por ahora no, ¿pero algún día se lo irás a decir?.-

- Si Merle no aparece no veo la necesidad de decirle a él.

- Te recuerdo que tu barriga a va a crecer, ¿no crees que todos se preguntarán cómo y de quién quedaste embarazada?.

- Hasta entonces no tendrán que saberlo.- Le respondí con firmeza.

- Pero voy a seguir insistiendo. Escúchame; tarde o temprano se van a enterar.

- ¿Planeas decirles?.- Pregunté con temor.

- Si tú no lo haces, alguien tiene que informarles.

- ¿Serás una vieja chismosa, Rick?.- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

- Algo así.- Me miraba con una sonrisa sancarrona. Aish!, esa sonrisa me hizo recordar la de Merle. Mis ojos se humedecieron y Rick pasó su mano delicadamente por mi mejilla secando las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar.

- No se los digas, por favor...

- No... no... no llores por favor, no les diré nada pero no llores mi Beth...- ¿Su Beth? Yo sólo era de Merle y de nadie más. ¿Por qué decía "mi Beth" al consolarme?


	5. Tiene derecho a saber

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. No creí que esta historia iba a pegar, mas bien creía que me iban a tirar tomatazos jajajaja Como verá, estos primeros capítulos se están centrando en la relación de amigos que tienen Beth y Rick.**

**Por ahí leí un anónimo en portugués.  
Olá visitante, estou feliz que você gosta da minha fic. Espero que continue lendo os próximos capítulos, o resultado não vai conduzir muito bem, mas Português. Na verdade eu estou ajudando com alguns dos tradutor. E sim, haverá algo para Rick e Beth.**

**Saludos a Forty three, SharsLautnerFicJacobFic, DarylDixonlove y Antonio. (mi amigo del colegio)  
**

**PoV Beth.**

- ¡Merle!.- Corrí hacia él y lo besé ante las miradas asombradas de todos en la prisión, aunque Rick sólo bajó la cabeza, luego del beso le tiré una bofetada y acto seguido le abracé fuertemente y me colgué de su cuello. Merle había regresado, increíblemente había regresado. Una mezcla de emociones llenó mi corazón, ahora ya no estaría sola, ahora mi bebé iba a nacer y crecer con su padre. Esto era un milagro.  
Sonreí enormemente pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció al ver al Gobernador con todos sus "soldados". Hubo un tiroteo y una bala le cayó a Merle en el cabeza.

Me desperté sobresaltada, otra vez estaba soñando con él. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Merle desapareció. Ya tenía un mes de embarazo y se me notaba un ligero engordamiento.

Salgo de las celdas con un short blanco, bibirí negro para disimular la pancita y mis clásicas botas.

- Estás gorda.- Dice Rick dándome un ligero codazo.

- No seas cargoso.- Le respondí de mala gana. No estaba de buen humor por el maldito sueño que había tenido.

- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a los demás?.- Volvió a preguntar. Miré al frente, a lo lejos, todos estaban haciendo cosas distintas. Algunos habían salido por lo visto, ya que sólo vi a mi padre, Daryl, Carol y a Carl.

- Aún no...

- ¿Y a Daryl?.-

- ¿Pero bueno, qué tanto interés?.- Alcé las dos cejas mirándolo exasperada.

Rick chasqueó la lengua y caminó hacia la izquierda. Se estaba yendo y yo no quería que se vaya. No sé por qué pero su compañía era buena a pesar de que estuviera molestando.

- No te vayas...- Le cogí de la manga y lo obligué a girarse.

- ¿Te sientes mal?.- Me preguntó preocupado.

- No.- Le respondí.

- Bueno, entonces me voy, no me gusta que me griten.- Y siguió caminando.

- Claro, vete y déjame tú también sola.- Crucé los brazos y alcé un poco más la voz para que me pueda oir.

- ¿Pero qué te sucede?.- Volteó confundido.

- Nada.- Le sonreí juguetonamente.

- Eres rara.- Me dijo sonriendo.

- Tú igual así que ni te quejes.- Reí un poco, sinceramente estos cambios repentinos de humor y las reacciones de Rick me hacían gracia. Se acercó a mi y me rodeó con su brazo. Lo mismo hacía Merle... mierda... otra vez lo comencé a recordar. No pude evitar llorar y abrazar muy fuertemente a Rick imaginando que era Merle quien me tenía en sus brazos.

- No llores, no me gusta verte así...

- No puedo evitarlo, son sólo dos semanas las que han pasado Rick, dos semanas. ¿Quieres que me ría de todo y vuelva a ser la de antes?.- Le pregunté con cierta ironía. Obviamente no iba a volver a ser la misma, mi corazón estaba roto y nadie podía repararlo. Ni siquiera el apoyo de Rick.

- Podrías intentarlo, yo te podría ayudar.- Cerró el abrazo y yo me pegué a él. Era reconfortante estar así, tener a alguien que me diera su apoyo en todo momento.

- ¿Cómo?.- No creía que Rick me ayudara a salir del pozo de oscuridad en el cuál comenzaba a caer.

- Ya verás, volverás a ser la de antes. Quizá no te pueda ayudar mucho al principio pero tienes que comenzar con lo básico. No puedes ocultar esa barriguita por mucho tiempo.- Tocó mi panza por debajo del bibirí y la sobó, por inercia puse la mía sobre la suya y nuestras miradas se juntaron. Luego recordé que estábamos en el patio, EN EL PATIO, ¡joder!, cualquiera que viera esa escena estaría aturdido.

Me separé rápidamente de él y le sonreí de lado, nerviosa...

Me fui de ahí dejando a Rick confundido igual que yo.

Entré a las celdas y no me había dado cuenta de que Rick me había seguido.

- Aún tienes esa conversación pendiente con Daryl, recuerda.

- No entiendo, ¿por qué insistes tanto en que le diga a Merle... perdón Daryl?.- Mierda, me había confundido.

- Está bien.- Rick cerró el tema, aparentemente.

Mi estómago comenzó a rugir, tenía hambre. Abrí una lata de atún y me la comí pero ahora se me había antojado algo más... lo que sea pero algo más...

- Sigues con hambre.- Rick se acercó a la despensa improvisada que habíamos montado y sacó una lata de fruta. Era SU fruta.- Cómela.- Me extendió la lata-.

- No voy a dejar que sigas con eso, hombre, tú también tienes que alimentarte.- Le aparté la lata con mi mano.

- Yo estoy bien, tienes que alimentarte Beth.- Volvió a insistir.

- No voy a dejar que siempre me des tu parte de comida.

- Beth, aparentemente estás un poco gorda.- Lo miré de malas, me había llamado gorda.- No es que lo estés, es un decir, pero la verdad es que esa gordura que todos creen que tienes no es gordura. Es por que estás embarazada. Realmente estás flaca, mírate, estás pálida, ojerosa, y tus pómulos se notan demasiado.

Bueno, tenía razón. Todos creían que estaba gorda pero no era eso, la panza era por estar embarazada no porque estuviera gorda. Pero no entendía por qué le preocupaba tanto a Rick.

- Si no vas a dejar que Daryl o tu padre te cuiden, pues deja que te cuide yo.- Volvió a extender la fruta.

Ya me parecía extraño que Rick se esté preocupando demasiado por mi. Yo no era nada suyo, sólo una simple niñata inmadura que había quedado embarazada de un hombre demasiado mayor.

- No entiendo por qué me ayudas, es mi problema, no tienes por qué preocuparte.- Le dije tajante. Era cierto, era MI problema no de él.

- Tampoco utilices ese tono de voz conmigo. Yo sólo te quiero ayudar.- Se defendió suplicante.

- No pedí tu ayuda en ningún momento, yo sola puedo.- Cogí la lata de fruta, ya no aguantaba.- Pero gracias, por ahora.

Era una maldita conchuda, le trataba mal y encima me comía su parte de la comida. Aún no entendía por qué me quería ayudar, por qué se preocupaba tanto por mí y por qué insistía tanto en que le dijera a Daryl que estaba embarazada de su hermano. Eso ya era caso perdido, Merle se había ido, _nos_ había abandonado.

Caminé para ir a mi celda y la cabeza comenzó a darme vuelta. Tenía un mareo de los cojones.

Cerré los ojos por inercia ya que no quería verme tirada en el suelo o algo parecido pero mi confusión era grande ya que no había tocado suelo sino que estaba en los brazos de Rick.

- Gracias.- Dije en un susurro y pegué mi cabeza al pecho de Rick aún con los ojos cerrados. No sé si era por que me había gustado su calor o por que tenía miedo de marearme otra vez.

- De nada.- Y sobó mi cabeza con su mano.

- ¿Qué hacen?.- Aquella voz era de Daryl. Abrí los ojos y me separé un poco de él.

- Casi se cae, le dio un pequeño mareo, es de lo que no come bien...- Habló Rick y me sentó en una silla.- Puede ser que tenga principios de anemia.

¿Anemia? Que no joda, el mareo era de lo que estaba preñada. Pero luego entendí que había tratado de escusar mi estado.

- No creo que esté anémica, mírala, está gordita.- Trató de bromear.

- ¿Pero qué mierda les pasa?.- Pregunté en un casi susurro.- No estoy gorda Daryl.- Me defendí.

- Puede que no estés gorda o puede que sí, pero además la anemia no viene con vómitos.- ¿Acaso trataba de insinuar algo?

Me puse a pensar, tal vez Rick tenía razón, ta vez Daryl tenía derecho a saber que Merle no era su única familia que le quedaba. Iba a tener un sobrino o sobrina, lo que sea.

- ¿Crees que es hora de que le diga?.- Le pregunté a Rick en el oído.

Él sólo asintió y se retiró de las celdas dejándome sola con Daryl. Este estaba a punto de irse igualmente, pero le detuve.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.-

- Dime.-

- Sé que últimamente todos se preguntan que por qué vomito tanto, por qué me mareo y todo eso...

- ¿Y esto a qué va conmigo?.-

- No es contigo, es con Merle y ya que él ahora no está, creo que alguien tiene derecho a saber que...- Hice una pausa.

- Sigue...- Me dijo notoriamente cansado.

- Estoy embarazada... de... de Merle...- Ya está, se lo había dicho.

Daryl entre cerró los ojos como si estuviera imaginando algo y luego los abrió de golpe.

- ¿Acaso ese bastardo te violó? Por que si es así lo busco, lo saco hasta de debajo de las piedras y le doy su merecido, si es posible lo mato.- Se exaltó demasiado.

- No, no, no, no es eso.- Traté de calmarle.- No hagas eso por favor.- Si Daryl mataba a su propio hermano, el padre de mi hijo, yo me mataba. En serio, me suicidaría ya que no soportaría vivir sin Merle.

- ¿Entonces?.- Me miró confundido.

- Te contaré pero jura que no se lo dirás a nadie, al menos hasta que encuentre la manera de decirle a los demás.- Entramos a la celda donde yo dormía y nos sentamos...

- No entiendo... ¿acaso tú y Merle tuvieron algo?...- Me miró con una expresión burlona. Sí, claro, seguro no me creería y luego me delataría, pero yo iba a cumplir con contarle.

- Todo comenzó cuando...


	6. La 1ra impresión

**PoV: Beth**

_Nos encontrábamos discutiendo sobre qué hacer, ¿irnos de la prisión o quedarnos a vivir ahí escondidos y con miedo como ratas?_

_Según el hombre que había llegado recién, el hermano de Daryl creo, si el gobernador quería nos podía hacer morir de hambre. Bueno, él debía saber cómo era ese tipo ya que había estado en aquel pueblo._

_Maggie le echó la culpa a ese hombre y yo salí en su defensa, aunque no sé por qué lo hice..._

_- No importa de quién sea la culpa, ¿acaso hay alguna diferencia?.- Ahora no importaba de quién era la culpa o no.- ¿Qué haremos?.- Bajé las escaleras pero me quedé a la mitad. _

_Mi padre habló, en parte tenía razón, no podíamos quedarnos acá y Axel ahora estaba muerto. Rick lo miró, me miró a mi y se fue pero mi padre le gritó._

_- ¡Vuelve aquí!.- Rick se detuvo._

_- Estás delirando, todos lo hemos visto y entendemos por qué, pero ahora no es el momento. Mi padre se acercó a él que seguía de espaldas. Me preocupaba mucho la salud mental de Rick, era cierto, tenía constantes alucinaciones y era por la muerte de Lori. Le entendía perfectamente, nunca se lo dije a nadie pero yo pasó también por lo mismo, habían veces que veía a mi madre, sabía que no era real pero me agradaba verla..._

_- Una vez dijiste que esto ya no era una democracia.- Prosiguió mi padre.- Aclárate de una vez, ponga la vida de mi familia en tus manos así que aclara de una vez tu cabeza y haz algo de una vez.- Dijo firmemente mi padre. Rick se fue de ahí sin decir nada_

_Yo seguía de pie en la escalera hasta que bajé y cogí a Rick del brazo._

_- No puedes seguir así... me preocupas...- Le hablé, sólo me miró y siguió su curso._

_Noté que una mirada recorría todo mi cuerpo. Aquel nuevo hombre me estaba mirando y cuando crucé miradas con él, sólo me sonrió de lado._

_Ok... eso era extraño... aunque debo admitir que sus ojos son bonitos. _

_Carl salió detrás de su padre, los demás fueron hacer sus cosas. Yo entré a mi celda y dejé abierta, por error, la reja que separa a ese hombre de mí. Cuando me di cuenta ya había entrado. _

_- ¿Se le ofrece algo?.- Pregunté __cortésmente._

_- No nos han presentado linda, Merle Dixon.- Se presentó sonriéndome de lado a lado. Sinceramente eso estaba un poco raro... _

_- Beth Greene.- No podía ser malcriada por más que él haya golpeado al marido de mi hermana._

_Cogí un cuchillo que tenía debajo de mi almohada y me lo puse al lado dentro del cinturón pero fuera del pantalón obviamente._

_- ¿Sabes manejar bien eso?.- Me preguntó observándome._

_- Lo básico, sé atacar, ¿qué más debería saber?.- Contesté con una ceja alzada._

_- Técnicas de combate con arma blanca.- Bueno... no sabía eso._

_- ¿Acaso era militar? Porque no creo que lo seas.- _

_- Tuve entrenamiento militar, por ende sé muchas cosas linda.- Ok... eso de llamarme linda no me agradaba mucho._

_- Deje de llamarme "linda", ¿quiere?.- Le puse un alto_

_- Está bien no te molestes._

_Admito que me dio curiosidad por aprender a utilizar bien un cuchillo._

_- Dices que tienes entrenamiento militar..._

_- Sí.- Me respondió seguro._

_- ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme algunas cosas?.-_

_- Si dejan que me acerque a ti a más de un metro, por su puesto muñeca.-_

_- Estás conversando conmigo, a medio metro de mi.- _

_- ¿Ves a alguien que nos ve?.- Miré a todos lados, no había nadie. Oh... ya entendí jejeje... Si hubiera habido alguien en esa misma sala, seguro nos hubiera alejado de mala gana._

_- Ah... claro, creen que eres peligroso.- _

_- Exacto, ¿pero sabes?, no soy como todos creen...-_

_- ¿A sí?.- Crucé los brazos.- ¿Y cómo eres?_

_- Puedo llegar a ser amable aunque no lo creas._

_Nos sentamos y comenzamos a conversar en lo que no había nadie._

_- Te creo, estás siendo amable conmigo al aceptar enseñarme._

_- Si eso fue un "gracias" niña, pues de nada._

_Reí un poco, me había olvidado de agradecerle. _

_- No, pero ahora esto sí es un gracias.- Me levanté y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. No sé por qué me atreví a hacer eso pero era mi manera de ser. _

_Merle me observó, detenidamente, por un momento creí que me iba a insultar por haber hecho eso pero a cambio sólo me alzó las cejas y me dedicó una sonrisa. Un poco pervertida a mi parecer y eso me dio un poco de miedito. Me sentía un poco rara al ser amable con la persona que casi hacen que maten a mi hermana y a Glenn._

_- Eres atrevida.- Me dijo. Alcé una ceja, confundida, y le mandé una mirada asesina._

_- No lo soy, sólo trataba de ser amable.-_

_- No necesito tu amabilidad.- ¿En serio? ¿Primero entablamos una conversación decente, y ahora íbamos a discutir?_

_- Ok... eso fue raro, no voy a discutir.- Le sonreí de lado. Me acerqué a la despensa.- ¿Tiene hambre?.- Por ratos le tuteaba y por ratos no. _

_- Si me quieres invitar algo, hazlo por favor, linda._

_Miré lo que había y vi unas sopas instantáneas._

_- ¿Gusta una de estas?.- Le mostré el envase._

_- Lo que sea.- Ok, su manera de contestar no me gustaba aveces._

_Lo abrí y eché agua caliente, lo suficiente como para que los fideos pre-cocidos se hagan._

_No me di cuenta que él estaba tras mío, observando lo que hacía, hasta que giré y manché su bibirí blanco. Mierda... _

_- ¡Joder!, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?.- Alzó la voz quejándose de mi torpeza... aunque... ¡esperen! él también tenía la culpa._

_- Ve que estoy voltead y se le ocurre ponerse tras mío, usted es un cabezota.- Rodé los ojos y cogí un trapo tratando de limpiar su bibirí, fallido intento ya que le ardió... se había quemado un poco._

_- Me has quemado niñata.- Dijo ya más calmado pero aún de mala gana._

_- Ya me di cuenta, espere, iré a traer algo para aliviarle.- Corrí a otro estante y traje; algodón, cremas, unos parches y un depósito con agua para mojar el algodón. Me acerqué hacia él e hice que se sentara de nuevo para luego sentarme al frente suyo.- Sólo voy a limpiar un poco la parte afectada.- Dije con intenciones de que me deje ver cuánto era lo que le había quemado._

_- Oh, está bien.- Se sacó el polo descaradamente y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Me sonrojé al ver su torso desnudo, era fuerte, no era tan marcado pero se conservaba bien. _

_- ¿El gato te comió la lengua niña?.- Preguntó en burla. No me había dado cuenta que estaba mirándolo embobada. ¿Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza para mirarle así?. _

_- Lo...-l...-lo siento.- Balbuceé y me apresuré en notar la marca roja de quemadura. Era leve felizmente._

_Mojé el algodón con agua fría y lo pasé suavemente por donde estaba un poco pegajoso por la sopa y luego otra motita de algodón en la parte enrojecida. _

_Noté su mirada clavada en mi y eso me hizo ponerme nerviosa, estaba ante mi, semi desnudo y aunque sólo le estuviera curando, cualquiera que entrara pensaría otra cosa y él tanto como yo, estaríamos en problemas._

_- No muerdo linda, ¿por qué te pones nerviosa?.-_

_¿Que por qué me ponía nerviosa?, ¿en serio lo estaba preguntando? Pues si era obvio, tenerlo así era un poco... ¿tentador? ¡¿Pero qué mierda estoy pensando?! _

_Sentí cómo el color se me subía a las mejillas y acto seguido vi una sonrisa sancarrona dibujada en su rostro. _

_- ¿Qué...? No... nada... est-to esto-yo.. no, nada.- Parecería una idiota al tartamudear así. _

_- Ese es el efecto que causo en las mujeres.- Dijo orgulloso. _

_Reí y proseguí a echarle una crema y luego le puse un parche. Nos quedamos mirándonos por segundos, quizá minutos, pero un carraspeo nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Acto seguido él se colocó la camiseta blanca... bueno, no tan blanca, ya que estaba sucia y yo me paré dando vuelta para dirigirme a la persona que había entrado. Era Rick._

_Me cogió del brazo y me llevó al bloque de celdas, al fondo. No dije nada, sólo le seguí. Sabía que no le gustaría que me juntara con el nuevo, para mí._

_- No quiero que te acerques a él.- Habló muy serio aún sujetándome del brazo._

_- Sólo le puse una crema donde se había quemado un poco.- Me defendí._

_- Eso no fue lo que yo vi.- _

_Claro, ver a Merle sin camiseta, sentados uno frente al otro mirándonos atentamente, daría mucho qué pensar. Le entendía._

_- No me hizo nada.- No sabía por qué Rick siempre era así de protector conmigo. Aunque era así con todos, creo._

_- Aún así, no confío aún en él, no quiero que haga o intente hacer algún movimiento como Axel.- Como si me fuera a dejar. Hablando de Axel, él siempre se me pegaba y eso, a mí, me incomodaba mucho._

- Hasta ahí no veo nada de malo salvo la perversión de mi hermano y tu curiosidad o lo que sea.- Daryl me interrumpió con un tono de aburrimiento.

- No me interrumpas, ya voy a llegar a nuestros acercamientos.- Le callé.

- Pero que sea rápido, esto me parece absurdo.- Bufé, aveces Daryl era un poco impaciente.

_- No hará nada, no lo dejaré. Confía en mí al menos.- Traté de calmar a Rick._

_- Está bien. Lo haré.-_

_- Ah... y... me va a enseñar unas cuantas técnicas de combate.- Me apresuré en decirle antes que cambiara de parecer._

_Se quedó pensativo hasta que movió la cabeza negativamente._

_- Pero... pero... necesito aprender, toda la vida no voy a usar un arma, Rick.- Le supliqué._

_- Está bien, pero bajo mi supervisión.- _

_- ¡Gracias!.- Di un brinco de alegría y escuché una pequeña burla, creo, de Merle._

_Pasaron las horas y todo iba notoriamente aburrido hasta que llegó Andrea, las cosas se pusieron tensas pero luego Rick se tranquilizó. En su estadía, me tocaron mis lecciones con el Dixon mayor. _

_- Eres una torpe niñata.- Renegaba._

_- No le hables así.- Dijo Rick amenazante. _

_Yo sólo reí._

_- ¡Es mi primera clase!.- Me defendí entre risas. Era cierto, para manejar un estúpido cuchillo, yo, era la estúpida. No sabía maniobrarlo bien y Merle estaba renegando por eso. Creo que habían veces en las cuales casi le clavo el cuchillo de verdad._

_- No sirves para manejar un cuchillo, nena, ¿que tal si te enseño algo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo?.- Se quejó y sugirió otra cosa que no tenga nada que ver con afilados cuchillos. _

_- Está bien.- Rodé los ojos. _

_Me comenzó a enseñar unas cuantas técnicas y yo aprendía rápido pero me aburría. Quería aprender a manejar el cuchillo a perfección._

_- Ya me aburrí.-Dije plantándome en medio de la enseñanza.- Quiero que me enseñes, sin quejarte, a utilizar un cuchillo.-_

_- Joder... pero qué niña...- Seguía quejándose y yo reí. Era cierto que aveces no tenía paciencia pero no le encontraba algo malo por lo cual desconfiar de él. De hecho, se había portado amablemente, al aceptar enseñarme, y aunque tenía sus altibajos no podía juzgarlo. Conmigo, cualquiera podía perder la paciencia._

_- Ya vuelvo.- Dijo Rick saliendo de la celda en la cual nos encontrábamos. No era el bloque C._

_Me volteé a coger mi cuchillo que lo había dejado en un estante y cuando giré para seguir con la práctica, Merle estaba detrás mío. _

_- ¿Qué... qu.- Me quedé sin habla al sentir su mano en mi mejilla. _

_-_ Hago una pausa, tengo ganas de vomitar...- Interrumpí el relato y salí corriendo de ahí.

* * *

**Saludos a todos los que leen, Bella. pg 18 (por alguna extraña razón no me deja poner tu nick U_U), ****Forty three, SharsLautnerFicJacobFic**_**,**_**María (Um gosto Maria.) y a DarylDixonlove. **


	7. Oh oh

**Capaz tengan cierta duda respecto a la foto de la historia. Ahí pongo al gobernador, por que al momento que Beth quiera cobrar venganza, lo hará pero muy bien. Cambiará mucho su forma de ser después del embarazo. No será la misma.**

**En este capítulo no sé qué plasmar, sinceramente, ando con falta de inspiración. U_U**

**Saludos. Los quiero (publico en general) :3  
Darle la bienvenida a y decirle a Forty three que me perdone por la tardanza. (Le prometí que el capítulo estaría el sábado) **

* * *

**_PoV:_ Beth.**

No me gustaba estar vomitando a cada rato, era desagradable. Pero otro lado, me sentí feliz, iba a ser madre y aún no lo podía creer. Iba a tener un bebé de Merle...

- Beth, ¿quieres que vaya a buscar algo para aliviar esos síntomas?.- La voz de Rick me hizo sobresaltar.

- ¿Y qué crees que puedas conseguir?.- Dije mientras me reincorporaba para verlo de frente.

- Alguna pastilla, supongo.-

- Gracias, gracias por todo Rick y aunque no sé por qué lo haces igual gracias.- Le dediqué una sonrisa, la más sincera que pude. Me sentía fatal, deseaba tener a Merle a mi lado pero ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su extraña desaparición y los del grupo ya le daban por muerto.

- No...n... no tienes por qué agradecer, Beth.- Musitó.

- Sí Rick, sí tengo que.- Noté que tenía cierto cansancio, se veía demacrado. Me preocupó.- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo débil que te ves?.-

- No estoy débil, Beth. Estoy bien.- Se fue de ahí dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Ciertamente a él no le gustaba que lo vieran así.

Ok, dijo que estaba bien, entonces no debía preocuparme mucho.

Volví a entrar al bloque de celdas y Daryl seguía ahí, esperándome para que le siga explicando.

- ¿Sigo?.- Pregunté con cierta inseguridad.

- Por favor.- Asintió.

_Me puse nerviosa al tacto de él. No sabía qué hacer. Tan solo me quedé embobada mirándole a los ojos que por cierto eran bonitos. ¿Acaso ya mencioné eso? Creo que sí..._

_- No te voy hacer nada, sólo quería saber cómo te ponías.- Se echó a reír apenas dijo eso. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo? _

_- Y... yo... creo que mejor seguimos... practican...do ant...es que venga Rick.- Cambie de tema y él sonrió de lado._

_- Como sea.- Fue lo único que dijo._

_Practicamos en silencio. Me podía dar cuenta de las miradas fugaces que él lanzaba por todo mi cuerpo. Mierda... sentía como si estuviese fantaseando conmigo o algo así ya que su mirada no era normal. _

_- ¿Pued...es dejar de mirarme así?.- Hablé un poco bajo._

_- ¿Cómo así?.- _

_- Así... medio rar... ro...- No sabía qué decirle. Tampoco le iba a decir: Oye dejar de mirarme como pervertido. _

- Pudiste haberle dicho eso.- Como si no tuviera vergüenza de decirle eso. ¿Y si yo estaba equivocada? Aunque claro que no.

- ¿No me vas a dejar terminar tranquilamente, cierto? Siempre tienes que interrumpir.- Hablé fastidiada. Él sólo asintió y me dejó hablar.

_Aunque debía admitir que me gustaba cierta atención que me ponía al observarme sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. _

_- ¿Te incomoda?.- Cómo mierda no me va a incomodar si me estás mirando con cara de pervertido. Pensé._

_- N... no... no es eso... sólo que es un poco raro...- Cuando no yo, tragándome lo que pienso._

_Sonrió vacilante y me sonrojé. Pude saberlo porque sentí calor en mi rostro, signo de ponerme roja._

_- Estás roja.- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que decir algo que me sonroje más?_

_- Deja de hacer eso.- Le exigí._

_- ¿Hacer qué?.- Preguntó con inocencia fingida._

_- ¡Eso!, de hacerme sonrojar, no te hagas.- Hablé con la cabeza baja._

_- Lo siento niña, si te molesta ya no lo haré.- Se disculpó y acto seguido una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro._

_- Gracias.- Él también lo hizo, pero no de esas sonrisas sancarronas que solía mandarme sino una ¿sincera?_

_Terminamos nuestra practica y quedamos en practicar todas lar tardes o cuando nadie nos vea. Le iba a pedir a Rick que me deje hacer guardias con él, me llamaba mucho la atención aquel hombre. Era misterioso y rudo pero a la vez yo sabía que era una buena persona. No tenía muchos motivos para pensar eso pero había algo en él que hacía que pensara aquello._

_Despedimos a Andrea y Merle tuvo que cerrar la reja. Unos caminantes se acercaron a donde él estaba y yo sentí una cosa rara en el pecho. ¿Preocupación? No lo sabía pero podía jurar que era eso._

_Se hizo de noche y todos, excepto Carl que se encontraba haciendo guardia, estábamos en el bloque de celdas, con un silencio muy incómodo a mi parecer. Comencé a cantar "Hold On", la más precisa para la situación en la cual nos encontrábamos. Escuché el sonido de las escaleras, alguien estaba bajando, giré mi cuello para saber quien era y pues era Rick. Me miró curiosamente y yo le miré a los ojos. Estaba cargando a Judith. Aquella escena era conmovedora. Antes no quiera ni ver a su hija, aunque sinceramente no creo que lo sea. _

_Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido de la reja. Miré a esa dirección y era Merle. Me quedó mirando, igualmente de curioso como Rick pero él era un tema aparte. Me centré en mirarle fijamente mientras seguía cantando. Me dedicó una sonrisa alentadora y yo se la devolví. _

_Seguí cantando con la mirada puesta en él y noté que me hizo un guiño. Bajé la cabeza, sentía el color subir a mi rostro y no sabía por qué aquel hombre provocaba eso en mí._

- Tengo que ir a ver unas cosas, ya vuelvo.- Interrumpí otra vez el relato y salí de mi celda. No quería que él me viera llorar, porque era eso lo que estaba a punto de hacer, llorar por Merle al recordar todo esto.

- Como quieras, yo también me voy.- Escuché tras de mí. Rodé los ojos. ¿Acaso Daryl podía ser más cabezota que su hermano?

Salí a respirar, necesitaba aire limpio de intranquilidad, mi propia intranquilidad. Los demás aún se encontraban afuera. Decidí entrar y vi a Daryl en la escalera.

- Regresaste niña.- Habló con tono de fastidio.

- Y tú no te has ido.- Le respondí igualmente.

- Nunca dije que me iba, sólo que saldría de TU celda. No quiero que me metan en problemas.- Habló arisco.

- ¿Sigo hablando?.- Ignorando lo que me trató de decir.

- Como quieras.-

- Si no quieres que te siga contando, está bien, pero no tienes que hablarme así.-

- Termina de hablar de una puta vez que aún no puedo procesar el que estés embarazada.-Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios y acto seguido acaricié mi vientre. Tenía un mes, era casi feliz, digo "casi" por que el hombre que amaba no estaba a mi lado para darme su apoyo como prometió. Me sentí traicionada al saber de la desaparición de Merle, era como si mi mundo se hubiera hecho añicos. Pero también estaba segura de que iba a volver, o eso quería creer...

- ¿Estás embarazada?.- Una voz nos hizo sobresaltar. Carl se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros y ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de su presencia.- ¿Estás embarazada?.- Volvió a preguntar.

Mierda... No sabía qué decirle. Carl estaba ilusionado de mí, claro que lo sabía, ¿quién no lo iba a notar? pero ese no era el punto. Ahora lo tenía ahí, ante mi presencia pregunta si estaba embarazada. Aunque escuchó bien, sólo que quería que alguien lo repitiese confirmando lo que había escuchado.

- Y... yo... hmmm...- Le mandé una mirada asesina a Daryl. Maldito cabezota.

* * *

**Qué opinan? **

**Reviews? xD**


	8. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Dado a las diferentes circunstancias que estoy atravesando, y algunos problemas por esta cuenta, gracias a mi madre (notese el sarcásmo) tendré que dejar de publicar por medio de esta cuenta. Ahora, veamos; ¿creen que tenga que borrar las historias publicadas por medio de esta cuenta y publicarlas de nuevo por medio de la otra? Necesito que me saquen de dudas inmediatamente para poder seguir publicando.**

**Ojo:**

**Este AVISO está en mis otras historias también. Pasen la voz por favor.**

**NO PONDRÉ EL NOMBRE DE USUARIO NUEVO QUE TENGO PORQUE SI MI MADRE LEE ESTE AVISO NO QUIERO QUE SEPA CUÁL ES EL NUEVO USUARIO. SE LOS PODRÉ DECIR POR PM O USTEDES MISMOS LO VERÁN.**

**MÁS EXPLICACIONES, POR PM.**

**Maria, e eu não posso postar a partir desta conta. Mas você pode me encontrar como Escritora17.**


End file.
